De los ojos ámbar,aguamarina,de diamante y rubí
by Casiopea Tortuga
Summary: Algo definitivamente no es lo mismo respecto a Elizabeth Bennet alias Selene... porque sus ojos pueden cambiar de color en revelación de lo sobrenatural UA basado en el libro después de los primeros capítulos


Disclaimer: Los personajes y la trama original de Orgullo y Prejuicio (que se retomará más adelante) pertenecen al genio de Jane Austen, cuyo talento no podré igualar jamás, primero porque no tengo buen inglés y segundo porque no nací en la regencia. Cualquier similitud con el fanfiction de Mary Simonsen "Mr. Darcy in the Eve of all Saints" no es casualidad, porque esta idea saltó en mi mente mientras lo leía. Escribí a Mary hace unas semanas para pedirle permiso para traducir su fic y además retomar su idea en un AU de su fic, pero me dijo que pensaba publicarlo situación por la cual ninguna de esas primeras ideas tendrá cabida. Las similitudes, espero, no serán demasiadas y de todo caso no son hechas con ánimo de robar nada.

Aclarado lo anterior, entonces, me gustaría dedicar el fic a Mary Simonsen que quizás nunca entienda una palabra de lo que escriba (hasta que lo traduzca) y también a la señorita Cruz del Sur.

* * *

**Prólogo**

Lizzy dio el último golpe que le desplomó la caja encima, y se dio cuenta que fue un gran error.

Estaba amaneciendo y una pequeña brisa bastó para que se le congelara hasta la médula. Estaba en medio del bosque, pero no era un bosque como el de la alegre campiña inglesa en la que había crecido. Había demasiadas coníferas y el suelo estaba cubierto de piñas secas, ocultando cualquier sendero, y no es que pareciera que existía. Olfateó el olor de los marineros que la mantuvieron cautiva tanto tiempo combinado con pólvora, y cuarenta millas al este, con un olor tan fuerte que su delicada nariz se contrajo de dolor.

Sólo tenía una pregunta en la cabeza, y el vocabulario no podía ser reducido con ningún eufemismo en virtud de la propiedad correspondiente a la hija de un caballero, así que dónde demonios estaba.

Cuando paró de correr con aquel olor pinchándole la nariz… era como un licor, no tanto un licor… pero sí un líquido fermentado… se concentró en decidir que era aquel olor. Olía como uno de los perfumes de Lady Catherine…

Con el recuerdo de la mujer su estómago se contrajo de miedo, y luego de enojo, mientras en su mente barajaba las posibilidades. Sentía el viento erizar cada centímetro de su piel apenas cubierta por su ropa interior y corset. Hacía demasiado frío y tenía los brazos descubiertos, pero no olía nada…

Maldición, se estaba quedando sin olfato, tenía demasiada hambre.

-- Hola… -- gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Pero el eco con costos viajó a su alrededor un par de kilómetros donde no había nada.

¿Dónde demonios estaba?

Corrió todo el día, desesperada, hasta que se detuvo abruptamente en el borde de un acantilado enorme y del puro miedo se encontró dentro de su corset atrapada y con más frío que nunca, sentía la incómoda sensación de estar con los brazos pegados al cuerpo y las piernas unidas y como enredadas… La culebra… se había convertido en la serpiente.

Era odioso e incómodo, la primera vez que se vio convertida en serpiente se asustó mucho, era completamente blanca. Y con la piel tan desnuda, no tardó en que el viento se colara por el agujero por el que finalmente salió. Se quedó viendo su ropa, ahora como estaba con la visión disminuida. Sacó la lengua. No se olía nada comestible alrededor…

Pero eso no era lo importante, ¿o sí?

Trató de salir de aquel estado estrecho en el que se había convertido involuntariamente y fue como si explotara en su anterior cuerpo. Sintió un frío horrible ahora en su piel humana y desnuda.

¡Por Dios!

Se vistió rápidamente mientras su vista se dificultaba y repasó sus posibilidades.

Lady Catherine la había convertido en una loba blanca para librar a su hija Anne de la maldición de la familia De Bourgh, que en el momento de su conversión, dos años atrás estaba muriéndose por la transformación mal asumida en medio de una constitución tan enclenque que Lizzy no tenía ni idea de cómo había sobrevivido la infancia.

Ella maldecía con toda sus fuerzas el día en que se topó con aquel hermoso animal que la miró con aquella mirada penetrante y amenazó a Jane de maldecirla por pasear por la noche preocupando a sus padres, cuando ella saltó y suplicó a la loba blanca que dejara recaer el castigo sobre ella, ya que era su culpa que estuvieran fuera tan tarde. Y así fue como primero pasó dos semanas completamente enfiebrada con un ardor casi insufrible en sus ojos que adquirieron la dolorosa e inaudita capacidad de volverse de un celeste tan profundo que la asustó muchísimo cuando lo vio, y su angustia no pasó cuando luego de mucha concentración los encontró del color habitual, su natural ámbar oscuro… quizás decir que eran ámbar no era la mejor descripción, pero le daba menos miedo que encontrarse su cara enmarcada con el pelo más plateado y los ojos como la aguamarina del anillo preferido de su tía Gardiner. La primera vez que explotó en la loba que no estaba cómoda con despertar dentro de una niña desconocida fue doloroso, pero Lizzy era sumamente activa y por supuesto el cambio fue abrazado por la loba… Y el hecho que fuera luna llena no ayudó en nada, porque tardó casi quince horas en volver a ser humana y casi la descubre, Jane casi murió de preocupación porque se salió de la cama desde la media noche y cuando paró de correr estaba a unas diez millas de Londres

No había muchas posibilidades para saber dónde estaba. Alzó la vista y vio la aurora de tonos lilas y amarillos claros y buscó estrellas y trató de encontrar a Jane en ellas, pero el resultado le asustó.

Había pasado mucho tiempo en el mar, y no sabía cuanto, solo que oía a sal y el piso se movía acompasadamente. Fuera escuchaba todo el florido vocabulario marino y alguien a su lado cantaba canciones y pelaba papas y luego, lo que le pareció un mes después, olió un menjunje asqueroso.

Mar…

Sal…

Mucho tiempo…

Y ahora en medio de un bosque desconocido… y su sexto sentido que Jane se perdía más allá de donde ella era capaz de llegar y al este.

Al oeste de Inglaterra no había nada hasta que llegabas a América.

Cuando se dio cuenta estaba sollozando, pero no como humana, sino con un pequeño aullido lastimero.

Era Selene de nuevo y estaba en medio de la nada. Tan al occidente como jamás se imaginó estar.


End file.
